Diskussion:Constitution-Klasse
Fenster? Wenn ich mich recht etnsinne war die Kabine die Q2 von Janeway bekam auch fensterlos. Waere es nicht sinnvoller, wenn man sowohl Kabinen mit als auch ohne Fesnter hat? Kann mir kaum vorstellen dass alle Quartiere so angelegt werden koennen dass jede ein Fenster hat --Superflausch 15:10, 5. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Es kann definitiv nich an allen Quartieren Fenster geben: Datas Quartier hat keine Fenster! Und (laut NON CANON Quelle:) nur die höheren Offiziere haben Fenster, alle anderen haben ihre Quartiere weiter innen im Schiff und somit keine Fenster, da diese nicht an der Hülle sind. Aber warum fragst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:29, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Weil der Text irgendwie bei mir suggeriert hatte, es gaebe grundsaetzlich gar keine Quartiere mit Fenster auf der Constitution, waeren jedoch auf spaeteren Schiffen Standard --Superflausch 12:11, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) strucktur ich finde Interne Einrichtungen wirkt sher durcheinander auch weil jeder absatz durch original und refit unterteilt ist. warum teilen wir nicht einfach den absatz Interne Einrichtungen nicht zweimal durch orginal und umbau und in disen punkten wird über die einzelnen räumlichkeiten geredet. was haltet ihr davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:02, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du möchtest die Sektionen nicht in ;Blaselfasel_1 :Original :Refit ;Blaselfasel_2 :Original :Refit :sondern in ;Original :Blaselfasel_1 :Blaselfasel_2 ;Refit :Blaselfasel_1 :Blaselfasel_2 :aufteilen? 12:08, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::so ist es--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:11, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, ich weiß: Mein Vorschlag ist alt, aber sollte man dann nicht sogar den Artikel dann ganz trennen? In dem Fall könnte man dann auch beispielsweise die Sidebar etwas entzerren. 16:07, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich fänds ganz gut, wenn 2 Artikel draus werden, also Constitution-Klasse (Original) und Constitution-Klasse (Refit-Typ). Wenn das Defchris genauso gemeint hat, dann tschuldigung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:04, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Du entschuldigst dich dafür, mich zu unterstützen? ;) Klar meinte ich das - sorry, wenn ich das nicht ganz klar rübergebracht hab... In meinem Arbeitszimmer sind momentan 30°, vor ner Stunde waren's mehr, als die Sonne noch draufgeschienen hat... ^_^ 18:39, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Ne, nich dafür entschuldige ich mich ^^ . Ich hab ja im Endeffekt das gleiche nochmal geschrieben. Aber ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:04, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, also... ich find eigentlich so ganz ok wies ist. schließlich haben wir das nochnie so gemacht. außerdem bin ich für die abschaffung des wortes Refit (wo wir wieder bei anglizismen sind ;). aber ich bin auch nicht so krass dagegen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:18, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Zum "noch nie so gemacht": es gibt ja (denke ich :) ) nur die Constitution-Klasse mit 2 Versionen, deshalb wär es angebracht, n zweiten Artikel zu machen. :::Zum Anglizismus: das stimmt, als gute Übersetzung fällt mir nur "Überarbeitung" ein, aber das klingt besch.... und passt nicht recht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:12, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, "Refit" ist irgendwie der einzige wirklich benutzte Begriff, weil Scotty in Star Trek VI das Diagramm in Papierform studiert. Vorher hieß es, dass die Enterprise (NCC-1701) nur überholt worden sei ("refitting")... Allerdings ist die Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) anscheinend nach Scottys Logbucheintrag wohl eher eine komplette Neukonstruktion, oder? 23:44, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Da's so in etwa so in der Sidebar steht: Wie wär's mit "... (Originalkonfiguration)" und "... (umgerüstete Variante)". 23:53, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::also erstmal wissen wir nicht ob es sich bei dem urtyp tatsächlich um Originalkonfiguration darstelllt (ich weis nich ob ihr das mitbekommen habt http://trekmovie.com/2007/04/01/trek-xi-design-sketch-debunked/#more-597) daher würde ich tendiren zu "Umrüstung 2285" oder "Aufrüstung 2285"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:39, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Also (soweit ich das englische verstanden hab) ist die Enterprise, die wir kennen, nicht die erste Enterprise an sich, oder wie? Wie auch immer, @ shisma: also ein Artikel "Constitution-Klasse (Vor Umrüstung 2285)" und ein Artikel "Constitution-Klasse (Nach Umrüstung 2285)" oder wie? (tschuldigung wenn ich mich zu dusselig anstelle) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:06, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Öhm, die Datei enthält ein "AprilFool" im Dateinamen, nur so als Hinweis... Ansonsten ein schöner "Hybrid" zwischen NX-01 und TOS-NCC-1701 ;) So unrealistisch ist der eigentlich auch gar nicht, oder? :Ansonsten belegt doch eigentlich TAS, dass die Enterprise schon unter Robert April zumindest in etwa so aussah, wie sie in TOS bereits ausgesehen hat. Insofern könnte man schon mit relativ festen Zeitspannen "(2240er-2270)" bzw. "(ab 2270)" arbeiten und dann nach ST:XI gegebenenfalls abändern. 23:46, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ich weis natürlich das es ein aprillscherz war aber ich halte ein solches design auch für möglich (obwohl es schon vor kirk hätte umgebaut werden müssen siehe . ich und denke auch nicht das die erwähnte TAS episode gegen diesen umbau spricht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:44, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit? Gibts ne Quelle, dass die Enterprise vorm Umbau Warp 8 als Höchstgeschwindigkeit hatte? Is sie NACH dem Umbau langsamer??? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:16, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich kann mich im Moment auch nicht an die Quelle für den alten Wert errinnern, aber wenn ich mal davon ausgehe, dass es sie gibt müssen wir immer noch sehen, dass wir vielleicht über unterschiedliche Warpskalen reden. Mal davon ausgehend, dass die Enterprise nach dem Umbau eher schneller als früher ist könnte der kleinere Wert bedeuten, dass da zwischen die Bezugsgrößen geänder wurden. Damit hätte man dann endlich den Punkt gefunden, den wir hier-> Diskussion:Warpfaktor#übergang zwischen den warp skalen gesucht haben! (obwohl ich es nicht wirklich glaube)--Bravomike 21:22, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Das wär natürlich logisch und toll zu wissen, müsst man halt nur die Quelle finden... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:24, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Die MA/en schreibts auch mit dem Vermerk zur Cochrane-Skala. Nur geben sie keinen Wert zur Refit-Version an. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:26, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) so wurde es gesagt: "Kirk: Captains log, stardate 7412.6, 1.8 hours from launch. In order to intercept the intruder atthe earliest possible time, we must engaging warp drive while still within the solar system Decker: Captain, assuming we have full warp capability, accelerating to warp seven outside the solar system will bring us IP with the intruder in 20.1 hours." --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:31, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, vielleicht heißt das auch gar nicht, dass Warp 7 die Maximalgeschwindigkeit ist, sondern vielleicht rechnet Decker nur vor, dass sie, wenn sie volle Kapazität hätten, mit warp sieben so uns so lange brauchen würden. Was waiß ich, was er meint, Beschleunigungszeit oder so, aber auch wenn ich versuche, mich an die deutsche Synchro zu errinnern, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass damit Maximalgeschwindigkeit gemeint war--Bravomike 21:34, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Auf Deutsch: "Ausgehend von voller Warp-Kapazität, beschleunigt auf Warp 7 beim Verlassen des Sonnensystems erreichen wir den Begegnungspunkt..." So isses in der dt Synchro." Imo ist also 7 max. Warp. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:40, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ich gebe zu das der sinn dieser aussage diskutabel ist... aber sofern dieser wert in den folgenden filmen nicht überschritten wird isses auf jeden fall besser als zuvor--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:43, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :dazu muss man natürlich sagen das kirk die sonde so schnell wie nur möglich erreichen will... warum sollte er dann langsamer als möglich fliegen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:02, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Weil die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch garnicht voll einsatzfähig ist! Wenn sie volle Einsatzbereitschaft hätten, dann könnten sie Warp 7 fliegen, dann könnten sie auch Warp 9 fliegen, aber die Frage stellt sich gar nicht, weil sie nicht mehr schaffen!! Decker sagt ja "ausgehend von voller Warp-Kapazität" - Wenn sie die in diesem Moment hätten, dann müsste er das nicht hinzufügen, sondern einfach sagen "bei Maximum-Warp" oder so, er erwähnt es aber trotzdem! Die Situation ist ein bisschen wie zu Beginn von Film Nr. 7: Hätte die Enterprise-B volle Einsatzbereitschaft, dann könnte sie die Schiffe mit dem Traktorstrahl retten, sie hat aber keine, deswegen kann sie es nicht, das heißt aber nicht, dass die Ambassador-Klasse keinen Traktorstrahl hat.--Bravomike 10:10, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Man könnte aber auch sagen: ausgehend von voller Warpkapazität, wenn das Dilithium und der Kern richtig funktionieren. Aber das is Spekulation, und Spekulation ham wir ja immer rausgenommen. Hier würde es sich aber anbieten, in die HGI zu schreiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:31, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Dienst im 24. Jahrhundert istdas canon, das sieausser dienst sind, zumindest bei Wolf 359 siehtman doch eins (oder ein halbes^^) :Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, wie das bei der Flotte gehandhabt wird, heißt Reserve auch außer Dienst? Ich glaube, es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Außerdienststellung und endgültiger Aussonderung, dazwischen kann ein Schiff Reserve sein oder eingemottet werden. Weiß aber natürlich erst recht nicht, wie die Sternenflotte das handhabt ;) PS:Bitte signiere Deine Diskussionsbeiträge!--Bravomike 22:39, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, dass wenn die Enterprise im Museum ist, sie nicht wieder aktiviert wird^^. Die restlichen Schiffe davon werden sicher stillgelegt sein (soll man solche schiffe verschrotten?) Ich kann mich nich dran erinnern, dass in der Folge Die alte Enterprise ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass die Consitution-Klasse ausgemustert ist. Der Satz müsste also raus, denke ich. Das mit Museum aber nich, das wird gesagt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:42, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Mal zum Vergleich wie so was in der realen Marine abläuft die ''Iowa''-Klasse (gilt für die Wisconsin): Planungsbeginn: 1938, Indienststellung: 1943, ab jetzt wird interessant Außerdienststellung: 1948, Reaktivierung 1951 (Korea-Krieg), zweite Außerdienststellung (und Zuordnung zur Reserve): 1958, Modernisierung 1988, dabei Wiederindienststellung, Teilnahme am Zweiten Golfkrieg 1991, 1995 aus dem Schiffsregister gestrichen aber 1998 wieder hinzugefügt, dann bis 2006 Reserve, inzwischen aus der entfernt, aber man weiß ja nie. Man sieht also, dass eine "Außerdienststellung" nicht heißt, dass das Schiff nicht doch noch an einem Krieg teilnehmen kann--Bravomike 22:55, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Man sieht nur eine Antriebssektion, die von einem Schiff der Constitution-Klasse stammen könnte. Wir haben aber schon anhand der Warpgondeln und Kitbashes gesehen, dass verschiedene Klassen unterschiedliche übereinstimmende Komponenten haben. Daher würde ich jetzt prüfen, ob es da eine Produktionsnotiz gibt: Ich glaube mal gehört zu haben, dass das Modell des Wracks aus benutzt wurde. 23:34, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::: allso meinen infos nach war es eine Consti, wird ja auch hier z.b. in der schiffsliste zu Wolf359 angegeben Soran 00:22, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) (jaja sorry fürs net signieren vorher^^) thumb|die enterprise ::::::richtig, es wurde das wrack der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] aus benutzt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 06:16, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::::also war sie zumindest bei der schlacht um wolf359 dabei, also können wir es nichtganz ausschliesen, das sie noch im dienst sind, zumindest vieleicht inder reserveflotte oder so... Soran 09:13, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Bleibt aber noch immer zu sagen, dass wir anhand einer bestimmten Sektion nicht sagen können, ob es noch immer Schiffe dieser gibt, die auch im 24. Jahrhundert im Dienst sind. Wir können nur vermuten - jedoch ist die MA hierfür nicht da. 09:25, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::: es ist aber demnach auch nur eine vermutung, das keine schiffe der klasse im dienst sind Soran 11:09, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das diese Klasse nicht mehr im Dienst ist könnte eventuell in gesagt werden, außerdem ist, wie ich oben versucht zu zeigen habe, die Teilnahme eine Constitution an der Schlacht bei Wolf 359 kein Grund anzunhemen, dass sie noch im Dienst sind. Selbst wenn sie in der Reserveflotte sind heißt das, dass sie nicht "im Dienst" sind. Mal nur eine Errinnerung an das Schiffsdepot Z15, alle Schiffe, die dort liegen können vermutlich im Falle einer besonderen Gefahr (wie zum Beispiel einer massiven Borginvasion) reaktiviert werden, aber ich würde keines von ihnen als "im DIenst befindlich" bezeichnen--Bravomike 11:27, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Hat niemand die Folge zu Hause? Ich denke, dass nicht ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass die Constitution Klasse außer Dienst gestellt ist. Und selbst wenn, ist es, wobei ich Bravomike absolut zustimme, möglich, dass die Schiffe trotzdem eingesetzt werden, wenn es wichtig ist. Die Schiffe werden ja nicht einfach verschrottet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:07, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) trozdem, wenn es nicht canon istt, das sie nicht mehr benutzt werden, kann man den absatz streichen, istgenauso wie wenn ich sagenwürde die akiras sind nichtmehr im dienst, da es keine widersprüchlichen infos gibt ;) von daher wollte ich nur sicher gehen dases auch canon ist :P 84.177.26.53 19:18, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja: es gibt 3 Möglichkeiten: # in "Die alte Enterprise" wird gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind, sie ist aber trotzdem bei Wolf 359 zu sehen -> werden in Notfällen eingesetzt # in "Die alte Enteprise" wird gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind, sie ist auch nicht bei Wolf 359 zu sehen -> außer Dienst und im Weltraum treibend^^ # in "Die alte Enteprise" wird nicht definitiv gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind -> Absatz löschen :: Also: wer die Folge da hat, bitte prüfen, ansonsten is die Diskussion ja n bissl ohne Grundlage -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:27, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) allso dasse im weltraum treibt, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich aber kann ja sein :D 84.177.26.53 19:41, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Torpedorampe auf Deck 13 in kann man sehen das sich die Torpedorampe auf deck 13 befindet... ich weis jetzt nicht wohin mit dieser information. vieleicht sollten wir einen unterpunkt "Deckplan" anlegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:33, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Sicher, haben wir ja bei vielen anderen Raumschiff(klass)en auch, aber ein Punkt ist dafür ein bissl wenig, da müsste man erst mal sammeln.--Bravomike 21:35, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC)